Le Parapluie de Mycroft
by Roxanne33
Summary: Depuis que Lestrade connait Mycroft, il n'arrête pas de se demander à quoi peut bien lui servir son incontournable parapluie.


**Note de l'auteur :** voilà une fiction qui est juste un gros délire, et qui est écrite pour **Coralie**, qui m'a demandé pourquoi personne n'avait écrit de fanfiction sur le parapluie de Mycroft, et à qui je n'ai pu répondre que "ah oui tiens, c'est vrai". J'espère donc que ce délire lui plaira, ainsi qu'à tous les pauvres lecteurs passant par là.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Le monde de Sherlock Holmes appartient à Conan Doyle et ses descendants (les petits veinards), et celui de la série appartient à la BBC et à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour faire ça, c'est uniquement pour satisfaire mon esprit dérangé :p

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Le parapluie de Mycroft<strong>

Depuis déjà quelques années qu'il avait rencontré le grand frère de Sherlock Holmes, Greg Lestrade s'était déjà interrogé sur la présence et l'utilité du parapluie dont Mycroft ne se séparait jamais. Et il lui semblait avoir passé en revue toutes les possibilités.

**1. L'accessoire**

La tenue de Mycroft était la première chose qui avait interpellé Greg.

Il avait rencontré l'aîné des Holmes sur une scène de crime, au fin fond d'une ruelle sordide, alors que Sherlock qu'il avait invité sur les lieux relevait des indices que lui seul voyait.

Quand il y repensait, Greg se disait que cette rencontre au dessus d'un cadavre frais était peut-être un peu hors norme, mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas quand on parlait des Holmes ?

Une berline noire s'était garée devant le ruban jaune qui barrait l'entrée de la ruelle, et Mycroft en était descendu. Il avait en quelques mots refoulé Donovan désireuse de l'écarter, et s'était approché de Greg et Sherlock.

Greg avait été marqué par la supériorité teintée d'arrogance de l'homme qui approchait. Sa tenue, en premier lieu, en imposait, et le désignait immédiatement comme un homme influent. Mais la façon dont il se tenait sur son parapluie le désignait en plus comme homme de pouvoir.

Le parapluie, toujours noir, accompagnait les costumes hors de prix de Mycroft dont la couleur changeait, bien que restant toujours sobre et plutôt sombre.

Et Greg considéra, sans trop savoir pourquoi, le parapluie comme un accessoire indispensable à la tenue de l'homme aux rênes du gouvernement. A une certaine époque, cet homme aurait sans doute possédé une canne parfaitement sculptée, au pommeau doré. Mais à notre époque, qui complétait sa tenue avec une canne, sauf pour combler un quelconque boitement ? Le parapluie devait donc remplacer la canne dans ce qui servait d'uniforme au plus vieux des Holmes.

Mais au fil de leurs rencontres, Greg avait écarté cette possibilité.

Si Mycroft prenait soin de sa tenue et s'habillait en observant chaque détail, il n'était certainement pas du genre à la compléter avec un quelconque « accessoire ». Il devait même ignorer le sens du mot.

Et sa façon de parler avec hauteur ou de donner des ordres aux gens qu'il croisait sans douter un seul instant qu'il serait obéi montrait clairement qu'il était un homme au poste important, et qui avait l'habitude de donner des ordres.

Désormais Greg n'en doutait plus : si Mycroft Holmes avait vécu à une autre époque, il n'aurait certainement pas eu de canne. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Greg avait donc écarté sa théorie d'un accessoire à la tenue de Mycroft, et mis cette idée saugrenue sur le fait de l'influence de la série _Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir_ qu'il avait dû un peu trop regarder.

Mais à leur rencontre suivante, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant Mycroft dans le rôle de John Steed, au grand étonnement de l'homme du gouvernement britannique.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mycroft décontenancé, et curieusement, cette image lui plut.

**2. La canne**

L'idée d'un accessoire indispensable à sa tenue écartée, Greg se demanda si le fameux parapluie ne servait pas _vraiment_ de canne à Mycroft.

Il s'appuyait en effet constamment dessus, et cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne quittait pas cet objet, qu'il pleuve ou non.

Cette théorie fut confirmée quand il entendit Sherlock dire à John que Mycroft était aussi intelligent que lui et avait les mêmes aptitudes à la déduction, mais qu'il n'utilisait pas vraiment ce don.

« Il ne se déplace pas. C'est pour ça qu'il vient tout le temps chez nous sans y être invité pour nous envoyer régler les affaires de son service. »

John avait acquiescé avec une moue, sans doute pour approuver cette description des irruptions fréquentes de l'aîné des Holmes dans leur appartement. Greg, lui, avait compris que Mycroft ne devait pas pouvoir se déplacer correctement.

Pourtant, peu de temps après, alors que Mycroft se tenait à leurs côtés sur une nouvelle scène de crime, discutant avec John pendant que Sherlock faisait son possible pour l'ignorer, Greg le vit faire tourner le parapluie.

Mycroft marchait, bien droit sur des deux jambes, et faisait tourner son parapluie, comme s'il était dans un cirque, sur le dos d'un éléphant ou sur une corde, et pas à côté du corps mutilé d'une vieille femme.

Greg ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager avec surprise, et Mycroft le regarda en haussant un sourcil, interrogateur.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas handicapé ? »

La question, aussi stupide que déplacée, lui avait échappé avant qu'il réfléchisse. Ou avant qu'il ait pu tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche (ou même une unique fois) comme lui répétait tout le temps sa mère.

Et la gêne de Greg à sa propre question ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque John éclata de rire, sans même essayer de cacher son hilarité, tandis que Sherlock se tournait vers eux en levant un sourcil, en copie conforme de son frère quelques instants plus tôt.

Mycroft, quant à lui, avait l'air estomaqué, mais aussi passablement vexé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que je l'étais ? »

Greg se sentit rougir comme une adolescente sous le regard inquisiteur de Mycroft.

« Rien du tout, je pensais juste… oubliez ça. »

Il se détourna légèrement, sentant le regard de Mycroft encore posé sur lui, en plus de celui de Sherlock, plus qu'amusé.

« Est-ce que c'est une de tes plaisanteries, Sherlock ? » demanda finalement Mycroft en se tournant vers son cadet.

Sherlock toisa son frère en gardant son léger sourire.

« Contrairement à ce que tu aimes croire, j'ai d'autres choses à faire de mon temps que de parler de toi. »

Il se détourna pour se réintéresser au cadavre, et Greg sentit le regard de Mycroft revenir sur lui.

Regard désormais plus curieux que vexé. Mais qui le génait plus que son regard franchement inquisiteur, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Et Greg abandonna sa deuxième théorie.

**3. L'objet fétiche**

C'est justement la manie de Mycroft de jouer avec son parapluie comme un enfant qui donna à Greg sa théorie suivante : le parapluie devait être une sorte d'objet fétiche du spécimen Holmes, comme une sorte de mascotte ou d'excentricité.

Car si l'aîné des Holmes semblait toujours plus que sérieux et arborait trop souvent un air grave, il s'agissait avant tout d'un Holmes, et rien que ce nom de famille, du moins aux yeux de Greg, était une excentricité.

Et il ne serait pas le premier Holmes à avoir besoin d'un objet fétiche, Sherlock se promenant partout avec un crâne dont Greg ne voulait même pas savoir s'il était vrai ou faux, jusqu'à ce que par miracle il rencontre le docteur Watson et promène l'ancien militaire à la place d'un quelconque os humain. De plus, le docteur Watson avait l'avantage de pouvoir calmer un peu Sherlock en présence des journalistes ou d'un public quel qu'il soit.

Mycroft avait donc son parapluie, une excentricité à rajouter à son nom de famille, et à sa manie de passer un peu trop de temps sur les scènes de crime (sans doute une manie familiale), car d'après Sherlock, son frère ne venait pas sur les lieux pour lui présenter une affaire.

Penché au dessus d'une empreinte en position accroupie, le détective consultant n'avait même pas réagi à l'arrivée de son frère qui débarquait désormais sur chaque scène de crime où Greg avait le malheur d'appeler le sociopathe.

« Tu sais, dit-il en guise de bonjour, ta façon de passer autant de temps sur des scènes de crime pourrait être considérée comme du harcèlement. »

Mycroft avait levé les yeux (et son parapluie) au ciel.

« Ne sois pas ridicule Sherlock, je ne te harcèle pas !

- Je ne parlais pas de moi. »

Mycroft eut l'air à la fois horriblement gêné, et en colère contre son frère, bien que Greg ne saisisse pas l'allusion du détective. Et il n'était pas le seul, à voir le regard aussi perdu que le sien de John.

Curieusement, Greg se sentit pourtant visé lorsque Sherlock darda sur lui un regard moqueur.

Mais si Greg continua de considérer le parapluie de Mycroft comme une sorte de jouet que l'homme traînait partout avec lui, il abandonna l'idée d'objet fétiche lorsque John fit remarquer à l'aîné des Holmes qu'il avait oublié son parapluie chez eux, en précisant « encore une fois » d'un ton exaspéré.

Mycroft avait le parapluie littéralement sous la main, et jouait avec sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'oublier le dit parapluie un peu partout.

Pourtant, la fois où Mycroft oublia le parapluie au commissariat et revint le chercher le lendemain, Greg fut convaincu qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

**4. Le troisième bras**

Tout comme le parapluie servait de jouet à Mycroft, il lui servait aussi la plupart du temps de bras. Ou de main.

Une fois, Greg avait vu une publicité pour une pince surmontée d'un manche d'un mètre, qui permettait aux gens d'attraper des objets sans se déplacer ou se baisser. Il ne put s'empêcher d'associer cette publicité avec l'utilité qu'avait Mycroft de son parapluie.

Celle d'une sorte de bras en plus. Sauf qu'au lieu de s'en servir pour attraper des objets (encore que Greg avait déjà vu Mycroft se servir de la poignée de son parapluie pour attraper le bras de Sherlock essayant de fuir son frère), Mycroft s'en servait surtout pour imposer un peu plus son autorité.

C'est-à-dire qu'il s'en servait principalement pour faire ce que l'on apprenait à tout enfant à ne jamais faire : montrer du doigt.

Mycroft, lui, désignait tout ce qui l'entourait de la pointe de son parapluie, et n'hésitait pas à en enfoncer le bout sur le torse d'une personne qui l'agaçait, avant de lui démontrer pourquoi elle se trompait.

Un jour, alors que Greg arrivait à Baker Street en même temps que lui, il vit même Mycroft utiliser la pointe du parapluie pour enfoncer la sonnette.

Il s'attendait presque à le voir retourner le parapluie pour frapper à la porte avec le manche.

Et Greg s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire, rangeant cette manie dans le tiroir de son cerveau dédié aux preuves de l'immaturité et l'anormalité des gens de la famille Holmes, et qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il remercia même cette manie quand le parapluie vint s'écraser contre son torse un jour, alors qu'il allait traverser la route, manquant de peu de finir sous les roues d'un bus à impériale.

Mycroft, à côté de lui, soupira devant l'air surpris de l'inspecteur, et lui conseilla de regarder avant de traverser une route.

Ce à quoi Greg se retint à grand peine de répondre qu'il avait été distrait par l'invitation aussi subite qu'incongrue que le gouvernement britannique venait de lui faire, à savoir celle d'un dîner le soir même.

Mais Greg rangea cette manie dans la catégorie « insupportable » quand, sur une scène de crime, en présence de Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et du sergent Donovan, la pointe du parapluie, accompagnée d'un regard meurtrier, vint s'enfoncer dans le torse du médecin militaire qui venait de se pencher à l'oreille de Greg pour lui faire part d'une remarque concernant son colocataire.

Ignorant les regards stupéfaits des gens présents et préférant ne pas penser aux moqueries qui le poursuivraient sans aucun doute possible durant les prochaines semaines (ou prochains mois), Greg fusilla du regard l'aîné des Holmes, et lui pria de quitter SA scène de crime.

Et lorsque Mycroft vint s'excuser un peu plus tard au domicile de l'inspecteur, celui-ci le mit dehors en claquant la porte, puis revint ouvrir la porte pour jeter dans la rue à côté d'un Mycroft choqué le parapluie oublié (de façon consciente, il en était sûr) dans l'entrée.

**5. L'épée**

Sans doute à la suite d'une overdose de séries policières, Greg commença à soupçonner l'indispensable parapluie de Mycroft d'être une épée.

Au début, l'idée lui parut puérile et ridicule. Comme une légende que seul un gamin croirait, comme l'existence du père noël et de la petite souris. Les épées dissimulées (le plus souvent dans des cannes) cessaient d'être une possibilité dès qu'on avait passé l'âge de neuf ans.

Pourtant, cette idée installée en lui, il ne put s'en débarrasser.

Après tout, Mycroft avait un rôle assez haut placé pour que son frère l'appelle « le gouvernement britannique » et passe une partie de son temps à lui voler ses papiers pour usurper son identité.

Et en plus du mystère qui semblait entourer le fonctionnaire, Greg avait été témoin lui-même des occupations du dit fonctionnaire lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. C'est-à-dire se servir des systèmes de surveillance de la ville (ou du pays), pirater plus que facilement les téléphones et ordinateurs de tous les gens qu'il croisait, obtenir toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur les personnes qui ne faisaient ne serait-ce que lui serrer la main (ou celle de son frère), et réquisitionner des usines ou entrepôts aux quatre coins de la ville pour s'y entretenir avec les gens qu'il essayait de corrompre.

Et il semblait assez haut placé pour que le supérieur de Greg vienne parfois lui annoncer en pleine journée qu'il avait un après-midi de libre ou un jour de repos, payés bien sur, et qu'il pouvait donc rentrer chez lui. Visites qui coïncidaient toujours avec les moments où Mycroft s'ennuyait, et qui rendaient Greg fou de rage. Mais il ne put jamais convaincre Mycroft d'arrêter de se mêler de ses affaires.

Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était flic lui-même, mais pour Greg, un travail au sein du gouvernement, surtout haut placé, impliquait d'être armé. Et Mycroft ne portait pas de revolver. Jamais.

Il devait donc avoir une quelconque arme sur lui, plus discrète, et Greg porta son dévolu sur le parapluie.

Le parapluie devait dissimuler une épée qui servait de défense à Mycroft, mais assez bien camouflée pour que personne ne la découvre à chaque fois qu'il oubliait le parapluie quelque part.

Greg se dit que le meilleur moyen de vérifier sa théorie, c'était d'attendre que le parapluie soit oublié à portée de sa main. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, le parapluie restant posé contre le mur de son bureau de Scotland Yard.

Greg vérifia que personne ne l'observait, puis attrapa le parapluie.

Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, chercha une encoche ou un bouton, ouvrit et ferma le parapluie une demi douzaine de fois, et finit par essayer de tirer sur le manche du parapluie en forçant, persuadé qu'il devait bien y avoir _quelque chose_ dans cet objet.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, épuisé, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le parapluie n'était qu'un simple fichu parapluie, et ne cachait ni épée, ni fusil mitrailleur. Ce n'était qu'un banal parapluie de fonctionnaire, comme on en voyait dans tous les magasins du monde.

Boudeur, Greg jeta le parapluie, qui atterrit sur les pieds de Mycroft, revenu justement chercher son parapluie, et qui le ramassa en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

« Excuse mon parapluie s'il a été impoli, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Il est grognon quand il est oublié quelque part. »

Greg sourit à la plaisanterie de Mycroft, mais ne répondit rien, se sentant finalement ridicule d'avoir imaginé toute cette histoire de parapluie-épée.

Ce parapluie finirait par le rendre complètement fou.

Enfin, si son propriétaire ne s'en chargeait pas avant.

**6. La logique**

Allongé sur son lit, appuyé sur un coude, Greg pensait au parapluie, qui était posé contre le mur, face à lui.

Il n'avait plus d'idée.

Le parapluie était certes une sorte d'accessoire pour Mycroft, lorsqu'il s'appuyait dessus la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un, se donnant un air mystérieux surfait, dans une attitude que Greg associait à celle de Sherlock remontant son col. C'est-à-dire une attitude un peu prétentieuse, et totalement immature, dont il se moquait dès qu'il le pouvait.

Le parapluie était aussi un prolongement du bras du fonctionnaire, et pouvait même servir d'arme, comme Mycroft l'avait prouvé en abattant l'objet sur le crâne d'un homme essayant de lui voler son taxi, tandis que Greg ne savait pas s'il devait être exaspéré ou se mettre à rire.

Mais aucune de ces fonctions n'était _la_ raison pour laquelle Mycroft promenait le parapluie partout avec lui.

Mycroft dont la main passa devant le visage de l'inspecteur.

« Arrête de fixer mon parapluie comme ça, ou je vais être jaloux. »

Greg se redressa légèrement et fixa Mycroft, qui enfilait sa veste.

Et il donna sa langue au chat.

« Pourquoi ? »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

« Ta question est sérieuse ? Tu sais, je plaisantais… »

Greg balaya de la main la question de Mycroft.

« Non, je veux dire : pourquoi est-ce que tu te balade tout le temps avec ce parapluie, peu importe le temps qu'il fait ?

- Oh, ça ! »

Mycroft sourit, et fixa Greg comme s'il était un peu idiot. Ce qui était surement le cas par rapport au QI supérieur de l'homme du gouvernement britannique.

« Comme tu le sais, à Londres, on ne sait jamais quand le temps va changer et qu'il va se mettre à pleuvoir. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste encore plus que Sherlock quand il ignore mes appels, c'est être mouillé. »

Greg se redressa complètement dans le lit, et s'assit.

« Quoi, c'est juste pour ça ?

- Tu avais une autre idée ? »

Greg secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Son imagination avait fabriqué toutes les théories possibles, et au final, la solution était celle à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé : Mycroft n'aimait pas la pluie.

« C'est presque décevant. » remarqua-t-il.

Mycroft attrapa le parapluie, et en fixa la pointe un instant.

« Un jour, il faudra que tu m'explique tout ce qui se passe dans ton esprit. »

Le sourire de Greg s'agrandit.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Je vous avais prévenu, c'est un pur délire, mais une fois qu'on m'a donné l'idée, il fallait absolument que je l'écrive.<p>

Et bien sur, je n'ai pas pu de m'empêcher de mettre (de façon pas du tout subtile) du Mycroft/Lestrade dans ma fic, mais pour ma défense, ils forment un couple que j'aime bien, et qui est très facile à torturer :D

Pour les réclamations, les remerciements, les félicitations, les insultes ou les menaces de mort, il vous suffit de cliquer sur "review", en plus ça fait plaisir à l'auteur (oui, même les menaces de mort) :D**  
><strong>


End file.
